Je t'adore
by Akaiama
Summary: Kyouya's father has long since known about his relationship with Tamaki.  He isn't exactly thrilled, though, could he take it too far? TamaKyou, Violence, Yaoi, Oneshot.


Dedicated to Kelirehenna, who is a perfection in a human form. –Nervous look- Let's all just hope she didn't read this first part, neh?

* * *

"I…I don't know, Tamaki-kun…" 

Purple eyes smiled in understanding. "I'll let you think about it, then. Now, how about your place for some tea and kotatsu talk?" He smirked.

Kyouya couldn't help but smile back and he turned and started to walk, Tamaki following loyally.

It had been two months and five days exactly (Kyouya kept count.) since his father had walked in on them in what he described as a 'Compromising position' when he had tried to legally disown Kyouya as his child. Once he had been denied by the state, he had just taken to muttering slurs at him every day when he came home, and Kyouya knew that today would only be worse, seeing as Tamaki would be with him.

But, as always, he would push his glasses further up his nose, and walk onward with his head held high as his brothers sniggered and the maids looked away as he passed.

He couldn't complain about the club's reaction, though. The fan-girls didn't object. Haruhi just looked bemused for a moment before smiling and congratulating them. Honey grinned like a three year old and hugged both of them, Mori just nodded and smirked. The twins had laughed, exchanged a little kiss of their own, and decided to make it a double coming out party. The thought made Kyouya chuckle.

"Ne? Kyouya-kun? Is everything alright? You know, with your family?"

"Yes." Kyouya lied. Tamaki knew. He looked down, and Kyouya got a sense that Tamaki was blaming himself again. "I know that your Father took it badly." He straightened. "But, if you want Daddy to give someone a stern talking to, Daddy can and will do so." He nuzzled Kyouya's cheek and grinned. "Anything for Mommy." Ahh, Kyouya was a sucker for the Daddy Loves Mommy act. Tamaki's reward was a kiss, delicate…And fast. They were nearing the entrance to the Ootori Mansion.

"Good afternoon, Father." Kyouya muttered, bag slung over his shoulder as he walked. Tamaki huddled behind him, trying to remain unseen.

"Ah, hello, thirdborn. Oh, I see you brought your slut home today, try not to make too much noise when you decide to soil the bedsheets, ne?"

Kyouya felt his stomach writhe with a sideways ember as he heard his eldest brother laughing. Tamaki gave him a gentle nudge, trying to urge him away from the taunts. "Let's go, Kyou-kun." He growled, purple eyes flaming.

"I'm sure the maids have had enough with you two chew toys. That one tall one will be filing a formal complaint soon, I can feel it." More laughter. More, and more, and more. The fire in the black haired man's body had risen now, to his chest, tickling his heart in an agonizing dance of hatred. He could feel his blood boiling, nearing a fatal point. Tamaki put an arm around Kyouya's waist and tried to tug him forward faster, to escape them, to be alone in his room, where he could talk to him, caress him, tell him that his father wasn't one to judge him, that-

"You despicable bastard." Tamaki snarled.

Kyouya's family all turned quiet. And then, suddenly…their faces turned raw with rage. Yoshio, Kyouya's own father, charged at them, loathing flowing violently through the stone river in his eyes as he shoved Tamaki against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" He spat. Tamaki closed his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate on breath.

In…

Out…

In…He choked softly, his legs kicking, his arms jittering uselessly at his sides. Tamaki needed to breathe! Breathe, dammit, _breathe!_

And, suddenly, he was on the ground, the air booming in. He sat there, like a confused animal for a moment, before he looked around, and saw Kyouya, under his father, the heart chilling scent of blood in the air. He screamed.

Kyouya's eldest brother had ripped his father away in mere moments, tossing him aside and standing between him and Kyouya, as a barrier. Tamaki scrambled over to him, tears wrenching from his eyes as he choked out a sob. Kyouya wasn't moving. He was breathing, but, from that, he merely lay there, gathering pity. His glasses were smashed to pieces by his head. His nose was bleeding badly, and a black eye was growing on his slender, crushed face. Tamaki held him, whimpering and murmuring softly.

Two arms wrapped around him, and Tamaki froze. "K-Kyou-kun?" He sat back and watched those sore, dark eyes open, and soften, soften at the sight of _him._ "Kyou!" He held him tightly, nuzzling his cheek gently, a mimic of their first tour of Ouran together. "Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore…" He hiccupped before turning to Kyouya's brother and growling that he needed to find a doctor.

"We'll keep it quiet, _Mon ami._" The other Ootori responded coldly.

Tamaki numbly walked Kyouya to his room, nuzzling him when he flopped onto it and sighed softly. "Tamaki." He muttered. Tamaki sat up and stared intently, waiting for orders like a dog, and Kyouya chuckled. "Could you get me some tissues? They're on the dresser." The blonde haired boy scuttled quietly over to the massive piece of furniture and brought back the box cheerily. "Thanks."

It took a while of silence, of wondering of the possibilities of abuse, of wondering of what 'Je t'adore' meant, before Kyouya finally smirked and said, "Yes."

"…Yes what, Kyou-kun?"

"You asked me earlier if I wanted to move in with you." Kyouya sat up and rested his head delicately on Tamaki's shoulder. "Yes."

* * *

I'm not trying to be an 'omgawesomefrench!111!!!!1' fangirl, no worries. Tamaki was raised on French. People have been known to revert to their 'base languages' when scared or angry. I just assumed that, since Tamaki was on the verge of shitting his pants, he probably would have been babbling in French a bit. Just a bit. 

If you are wondering what he said though…'Je t'adore' means 'I love you' in the same was as 'Aisheteru'. (A romantic way, not just a 'You're a good friend' way.)

I didn't look it up on some crappy translator, I swear. I know French. –Smiley face- A little.

And, since I feel like typing, if you are wondering how the fight sequence went,

1 - Tamaki insults Kyouya's father

2 - Kyouya papa tries to choke Tamaki

3 - Kyouya comes to the rescue and throws his father to the floor and tries to attack him, but gets his ass whooped before his brother steps in.

4 - Tamaki cries like a baby.

...Wereherewerequeergetusedtoit!


End file.
